thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tremborag
Tremborag was a hobgoblin and the Great Chieftain of the Mountain City Tribe. Appearance He was a giant,Chapter 2.36 G, having been over seven feet tall,Chapter 4.46Chapter 5.30 G and was even bigger than a Minotaur.Chapter 2.36 G Personality Background 10 years ago Velan came to Tremborag, asking him to join his army, which he refused. To this day Tremborag takes pride to have defied the previous Goblin King and became even more arrogant due to this act. Tremborag's ability to turn into a monster comes from his Goblin heritage. Greydath, however, considers him weak due to him not being able to maintain the transformation for long periods. Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: Skills: * Slash Abilities: * Fluent in the Common Language. Trivia * He had been chieftain for decades.Chapter 5.31 G Gallery Tremborag's feast by Sabina Malla.jpg|Sabina Malla(Commissioned by The-0-Endless) Chieftain Meeting by Sabina Malla.jpg|Sabina Malla(Commissioned by The-0-Endless) Tremb vs Tyrion by Sabina Malla.jpg|Sabina Malla(Commissioned by The-0-Endless) Tremborag the Mountain Chief.png| by Aristide Twain Quotes * (To Garen) “Garen Redfang. It has been long since you trespassed in my lands.” * (To Rags) “I am the Great Chieftain of the North, Tremborag! I fought with the Goblin King ten years ago. When he called, I answered and I rode with his armies! I have seen his face. I know his name. Velan the Kind, last King of our people. You dare to come into my domain and challenge me? Know your place. Kneel!” * (To Garen) “You say to ally. But here I sit in my kingdom in the mountain. My Goblins are strong. Why should I ally with you, you who has abandoned his home?” * (To Garen) “So be it! Garen Redfang, we will fight together! This Goblin Lord will not rule us. And he will break his teeth upon this mountain if he should come for battle.” * (To Rags) “There are more things in this world that you do not know than know, little Goblin. I am one of them.” * (To Elia) “You were there! You shot the arrow! You have come for me! Destroyer! Bringer of doom! You are she! Arcsinger! The one who slew Velan the Kind!” * (To Elia) “Kingslayer!” * (To Garen) “Run, Redfang. Run! My mountain is lost. My tribe flees! But I will have them back. And I will hunt these adventurers. Hurt them! Run. Your business and mine is not over yet.” * (To himself) “Suffer, traitors. Suffer, child. I will make you weep before you die. You and the slave. I am Tremborag. See how I keep my promises.” * (To Rags) “So! The child comes in the moment of my death. Not Redfang or the slave, but the child. How pathetic. How fitting, isn’t it? For this?” * (To Velan) “Yes. I will not march. I will hide from the Humans. This mountain will be my home. Forever.” * (To Tyrion) “I am Tremborag. And only I decide when it is time to die.” * (To Humans) “''I am TREMBORAG! Chieftain of the Mountains! Come! Show me death!''” References Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Hobgoblins Category:Chieftains Category:Izril Category:Deceased